A Good Boy
by MattieCanada1
Summary: Praise kink, Kawoshin \m/


"Shinji?" The voice was sweet and caring, muffled between kisses. Kaworu pulled back, red eyes locked on his boyfriend, who was resting on the bed.

"Y-Yes?" His voice cracked and squeaked, the blush covering his cheeks growing darker.

"You seem pretty aroused at this current moment."

"I know that!" The thin brown eyebrows furrowed on his forehead, though the albino smiled.

"Shall we?" With a nod, Kaworu sat up from his position of lying next to Shinji, the bedsprings groaning with the shiting weight. There was a noticeable tent in his slacks, but Shinji kept his thoughts to himself, a smirk crossing his thin lips, expression changing as the pants feel to the ground, hugging Kaworu's ankles. The familiar curling white hairs never ceased to amuse Shinji, and a laugh escaped him.

"Is something wrong?" Concern crossed his face, but Shinji shook his head, unbuckling his belt and slipping out of his own clothes, Kaworu climbing back on the bed, finishing the stripping and kissing up Shinji's thin legs, which twitched in surprise.

"Sheesh, do we need foreplay?"

"It's always a good part of making love, Shinji." Speaking ceased, lips landing on the shins, hand rubbing his opposing leg, "You're such a good boy, Shinji."

Blood rushed to his face once more, surprised at the unfamiliar praise, though it made things worse, and with a cry, he asked Kaworu to hurry up.

"Open your mouth," Kaworu instructed, Shinji following his orders, saliva now covering his fingers which helped ease the entrance. A long, slim finger sliding inside, though it wasn't uncommon at this point in their relationship. Two fingers made Shinji cringe, but Kaworu added another compliment on how well he was doing so far.

"I'm going in." Hands gripped at the sheets, legs rising as Kaworu settled himself, slowly entering the other boy with heavy breaths from the two of them. Once inside, another compliment was thrown into the air, Shinji adjusting and wrapping his legs around Kaworu's hips, arms raising to hook around his neck, a kiss to begin the slow thrusting.

"Y-You're really good," the hot breath on Shinji's neck made him shiver, impatient with his own lack of pleasure, until the pale hand wrapped around his member, slow strokes to match the pace. Hips bucked against each other, moans and cries filling the room, praises and compliments between kisses, only turning the brunnette on, shameful of his praise kink, but his moans only delivered a strong message of Kaworu's words affecting him with joy.

"K-Kawo… Kaworu…" Brown eyes disappeared behind scrunched eyelids, fingers entangling in the other's hair, light tugs implying for more.

The pace picked up, lips sucking on Kaworu's neck, moans rising like music to his ears.

"I…"

"It's okay if you're ready to finish, Sh-Shinji. You're doing q-q-quite well."

"I can wait for you," the boy complied, though precum slid down his member, gathering at Kaworu's hand, only adding a slicker surface to rub.

"If you insist," removing his hand and leaning forward, gripping the sheets as he thrusted harder, Shinji's moans turning into light screams, heavy breath from Kaworu as he hit the certain spot at the right angle, and with the tightening walls adding more friction, he finally released a cry.

"Ah!" The blissful screaming moan surrounded them, orgasming with twitches and ejaculation upon his stomach, a few heavy thrusts finishing Kaworu off, a shuddering moan falling from him, pulling out and releasing a strong exhale.

"You're quite the mess, Shinji," pale lips grinned as he searched around for a towel to clean the two of them up. "Sorry for coming inside."

"It's fine," the words were hoarse, but a sweet face smiled at the other. Despite the sweat that covered them, they lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling, minutes passing until Kaworu turned on his side, kissing Shinji's cheek, head resting on his chest.

"You did well."

"Thank you," vision blurry. This was the first time he've been complimented on something, as a few laughs lifted his chest, but Kaworu's smile never faded. "I love you."

"I love you as well, Shinji."


End file.
